Destined Souls
by Salvatore princess
Summary: Follows on from season 3 finale. Elena transitions into a vampire and during this time realises that she was always meant to be with Damon. Their love deepens. Damon teaches and guides her in her new life as a feisty vampire.
1. Awakening

She felt cold, so cold. Where was she? How did she get here? As she battled to open her eyes she saw memories, no not memories she had not seen these visions before. Gosh what was happening? Just like in life, in death she was still feeling completely consumed Damon maybe even more so than before. All she could see in these flashbacks was beautiful moments with Damon, moments that were new to her. Damn Damon and his compulsion she thought to herself. One in particular stood out in her mind, not the "I love you" confession she knew that he loved her and she felt it each time she was with him and he had said it to her on a few occasions lately. It was the memory of their first meeting, back before all the complication, before she lost her parents. She had met him first; the words he spoke to her were exactly what she had echoed to Matt earlier that night before the car went of the bridge repeating history. How could she have been so stupid to let Damon go it was him that had been there for her during the hard times when Stefan had left and he was there each and every time saving her life and protecting her, look how she had ended up with him away?

She knew in her heart that she loved Stefan, but did it compare to what she felt for Damon? No she had just been scared to admit her love for Damon because she knew once it was out it would completely consume everything and there would be no going back and she hadn't been sure if she could handle it, but now in this moment as she drifted she realised with certainty that she could handle it and that she had made the wrong choice. These visions had further reassured her that she needed Damon; he was her destiny, her saviour.

As he rushed into the hospital he couldn't bear the thought of his love being dead, she just couldn't be. His heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. His love, his gorgeous warrior princess can not have left him alone in a world that he had struggled in until he met her. She had saved him, broke down the mask that he had put on for the world. She had been the only one to understand him, to see the real him. Not even his own brother understood him. Of course he was heart broken that she had chosen Stefan; he had known he didn't stand a chance. There was no way he deserved her, he had never felt good enough for her, but that didn't stop his love for her.

He wandered the hospital mindlessly thinking back to all the moments they had spent together and how he felt every time Elena was around him, feeling crushed that would never happen again. He had lost his best friend and the love of his life all in one night. He couldn't go on not without her, without Elena there was no meaning or reason for life. He had to just see her to say goodbye, but not for long, he would join her in death it would be the only way they could be together again. As he reached the room where Elena's body was being kept he dug deep to find the last bit of strength he had to see her one final time.

He walked in to see Stefan with his head in his hands with Elena laid out in front of him lifeless and pale, but still as gorgeous and beautiful as ever. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. He wanted to kill his brother but he wouldn't ruin this moment he needed to process and say his goodbyes as did his brother. Damon sat in the seat next to Stefan and across to Elena, he just couldn't believe she was dead. She has grown so strong over the last couple of months, but it hadn't been her strength that let her down it was purely her protecting her friend putting her friend's life ahead of hers as she always had done.

Minutes passed by and Damon and Stefan still remained by Elena's side they just couldn't bring themselves to leave. Damon was remembering all of the things that had made Elena so special, that had made him fall for her. Just as he was recalling her beautiful eyes and smile that lit up a room he heard a gasp. Looking over he couldn't believe it she is alive, how could this be?

"Damon?" Elena breathlessly called out.


	2. Feelings unmasked

**Thank you to those of you that have read, reviewed and favourite/subscribed to my story you have no idea how much it means to me to have your support. I just want to say a special thank you to one of my best friends Lucy who has helped me come up with ideas and read through my chapter before I published it, giving me the confidence and encouragement I needed to put this story out there. I'm so thrilled with the positive comments I have received so far and just hope I can continue to do a good job for you all and stay true to the nature of the characters. I would greatly appreciate any feedback so I would love you all to review but even if you don't it means so much to me that you are taking the time out to read. So here is chapter 2 enjoy. Also follow me on twitter for the latest updates and news - keeleylou25**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters (although sometimes I wish I did) but I consider the story to be my own. **

"Dear Diary,

Why has this happened to me? I never wanted this. How can I be a vampire? It must have been Meredith she must have slipped me some vampire blood when I was in the hospital before the crash. I thought I was dead, I'm grateful I'm not dead but do I really want to live the rest of eternity as a vampire? I can already feel the urge to kill pulsing through my body, the need for blood constantly plaguing me. This isn't me. Damon and Stefan brought me home and haven't left my side since, they are just looking out for me I know but I can't help but feel like another burden for them. On the plus side I feel stronger, my senses are heightened, feelings intensified. Feelings for Damon that I thought were controlled are thrashing around in my mind as well as my heart, these feelings that I had been fighting are threatening to explode out of me any second, But I can't hurt Stefan I love him I always have but my love for him is different from my love for Damon. With Damon there is just so much passion and heat between us, I catch my breath when I'm around him, as I said to Matt he consumes me. Earlier in the hospital when I woke I called out his name, I felt bad for Stefan afterwards but in that moment my mind had just been so filled with thoughts of Damon it just came out. I will never forget the adorable, worried look that he had as I called out for him. I know I had chosen Stefan and I do love him but deep down I have been fighting my feelings for Damon. I am enticed by the mystery, passion and fun that radiates from him and he has no idea the intensity of what I feel, I just know when I show him there will be no going back.

As much as I hadn't wanted to be a vampire I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of that first feed. The blood flowed down my throat, igniting the fire within me. How long will this last? Will this constant need ever lessen? In all honesty I have no idea and that kind of scares me, both Damon and Stefan have assured me that they would help me as much as they can to control my urges. They of course have differing opinions on how I should maintain my diet. For my first feed Matt had offered himself up to return the favour as I had made Stefan save him first from the water. It had been a delightful feeling but I had remained completely aware that if I took too much I could kill Matt, so I found it easier than I thought to remain strong and not give in to my blood lust. Damon has brought over a supply of blood bags to help satisfy my hunger, which I knew I needed but I could sense the worry and disappointment in Stefan I could tell he was hurting inside, and he believed this was all his fault but he had only done what I asked of him. I guess this is the first day of my new life as a vampire. How crazy does that sound."

Elena closed her diary feeling slightly better for offloading some of her feelings, but she still couldn't escape this incredible yearning that she was feeling for Damon, this need to be by his side. She decided to have a nap to try and break away from her thoughts if that were even possible.

_She had him pinned against the wall ragingly unbuttoning his shirt like her life depended on being as close to him as possible. She kissed down his chiselled chest down to his gorgeously defined abs and hurriedly returned to his luscious lips. He took over now kissing down her neck down to her tender breasts. She couldn't wait any longer; using her vampire speed she raced them both across the room to the sofa. Damon loved seeing the sight of her straddling him, taking control. _

"_Wow Elena I'm liking this new vampire fire you got going on" he exclaimed with his usual cheeky grin. Elena returned his smirk and continued to unbuckle his belt. The lust she felt for him was like nothing she had ever had before, she just had to have him now. He ripped off her blouse and bra in one swift movement. Elena leaned down kissed along his jaw up to his ear and whispered softly "I'm ready for you" with that he grabbed her by the hips and positioned her over his hardness slowly entering her. Elena let out a moan, she had never felt passion like this. She began to rhythmically grind into him getting faster and faster. Both in the depths of passion were getting closer and closer to the edge. Elena went first trembling as the wave of euphoria passed over her she breathed Damon's name and this was enough to tip him over the edge. _

Elena woke suddenly shocked at what she had just dreamt. Her body was on fire, her desire throbbing between her legs. She lay on her bed staring up to the ceiling trying to calm her thoughts. All she could think was that her vampire side had brought out her fiery, flirtatious and playful side. Maybe she could do this, maybe she could handle being a vampire after all it would just take some adjusting. She stood up from her bed with a new sense of willingness to try; there would be no more miserable Elena she had to try after all this was the only thing she could do other than mope around.

Meanwhile downstairs Damon couldn't take the silence from Stefan any longer.

"What the hell were you thinking Stefan?"

"She wanted me to save Matt first, what could I do? She would never have forgiven me if I had let Matt die"

"Seriously Stefan are you kidding me? Now she is the very thing that she never wanted to be you knew that better than anyone else."

"You think I don't know that Damon, you don't need to try and make me feel worse than I already do, I just had to do what Elena wanted. None of us knew she had Vampire blood in her system."

"Oh so that makes it ok does it, if she hadn't have had vampire in her blood she would have died, geez I leave town for one day and this is what happens."

Elena glided down the hallway and breezed downstairs to find Damon and Stefan staring at each other in anger, she had obviously just interrupted a heated discussion.

"What's going on?"

**Ok so I have taken some of your comments on board from the previous chapter and hope I came through on some suggestions but of the progression will continue. I hope the dream sequence was a little taster of some things to come. Of course I will continue to delve into how Elena is changing, dealing and accepting being a new vampire and how this affects her relationship with both Damon and Stefan. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know what you thought. **


	3. Electric moments

**Once again thank you for all the reviews and to all of you who are taking the time to read this story. I am going to try and update at least once or twice a week, but I do also have a lot of uni work going on so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and once again please don't be shy, leave a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries or its character but do consider this story to be my own.**

"Dear Diary,

It's been nearly a week since I turned. I have actually surprised myself at how much fun being a vampire can be. I have still been drinking from blood bags which seem to be keeping my hunger under control. Sometimes I do have that urge to kill though, its my nature now and I guess that feeling will always be there. Damon and Stefan have continued to watch over me, making sure I don't do anything I will regret. They still aren't on the best of terms with each other. Damon is still angry at Stefan for saving Matt first, while Stefan feels guilty because I have become the one thing I didn't want to become. I keep trying to tell them over and over that I could not have lived with the guilt if Matt had died and secondly that I am beginning to enjoy being a vampire. They are both so stubborn.

I have had a few visits from Caroline and Tyler and of course Matt. Everyone is being so supportive and trying to make me feel better. Nobody seems to believe me when I say I'm fine with what has happened. Why won't they believe me? Maybe I should throw an "I'm a vamp party". Bonnie has been a little distant, but not just with me with everyone. Jeremy is still sulking, I'm sure he will come round eventually.

I keep having such vivid, amazing dreams most of which are about Damon. I just can't get him out of my head, he really has consumed me. I actually insisted that we go out somewhere today because I just can't stand being stuck in like a caged animal. Stefan of course doesn't agree and isn't going to be coming along. As soon as he told me I couldn't go out it made me want to go out even more. I'm actually kind of glad Stefan isn't coming because I did want a chance to speak to Damon alone. We are definitely due a conversation. With everything that has been going on Stefan doesn't actually know that I had chosen him. I just can't tell him that now. So much has happened since that decision, I have found out so much I didn't know, I feel different, and my thoughts are different.

Right I better get ready Damon is picking me up in an hour. I'm really excited, not just because I'm getting to go out of the house but also because I know I'm going with Damon."

Elena closed her diary and jumped off her bed. Looking through her closet she couldn't find anything that appealed to her. She needed to go shopping, this stuff just didn't cut it anymore, she was a vampire goddess after all she thought to herself with a smirk. She finally settled for a denim skirt and vest top, this would have to do. Just as she was ready she heard Damon's car pull up outside. In one swift dash she was at the front door smiling at him walking up the pathway.

"Morning sunshine" Damon smirked

"Morning yourself" Elena replied returning his smirk and playfully punching his arm

"You ready to go?"

"Yep let's do this, race you to the car?" with that Elena was already at the car before Damon had even turned around. He was still getting used to her as a vampire. He swiftly followed her and got into the car, turning to Elena with a smile.

"You lost" Elena said poking out her tongue, all Damon could think of was how cute she looked. He loved this new playful side Elena had found since turning.

"Yes I did, so you get to choose where we go"

"Hmm somewhere fun, how about a bar? You said alcohol suppresses the need for blood right?" Elena replied with a giggle. With his usual smirk Damon started the car heading for one of his favourite bars.

They had been on the road for around fifteen minutes when Damon finally broke the silence.

"So how are you finding being all vamped up?"

"Actually a lot better than I thought. I completely understand the whole lusting for blood thing now."

"Yep you will get used to that and ways to control it, Stefan might not be the best teacher for that though."

"Well maybe you could teach me then." Elena playfully hit back. Damon was slightly taken aback, almost a week ago she was saying she chose Stefan and now she was blatantly flirting with him. He focused on the road, trying not to get distracted.

"And what is it that you want to learn Elena?" Damon questioned

"Well the different ways to manage my yearning for blood, how to control my increased strength and I guess how to use compulsion." Damon mockingly pulls a shocked face.

"Compulsion? I thought you were utterly opposed to that."

"That was before, this is now and besides it may come in handy sometime." Elena cheekily replied with a wink.

"Well if that is what you want Elena then I am at your service, although I'm not sure how happy Stefan would be about this"

"I don't think Stefan is happy with a lot of things including himself and quite frankly I'm not willing to sit around miserable when I could be having some fun"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Elena?" Damon wittily replied with a smile. He could really get used to this. He took a quick glance at Elena and saw her twiddling her hair round her finger gazing out the window. She was just beautiful, simply flawless Damon thought to himself. Ten more minutes passed until Damon pulled to the side of the road.

"We're here." He zoomed round to open Elena's door for her. She held his hand as she stepped out. The electricity between them could light up the whole street. They both glanced at each other with adoration. Not wanting to make Elena feel uncomfortable Damon took the lead.

"Shall we?" he asked pointing to the bar. Elena nodded and they both crossed the road not realising they were still hand in hand.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you all like the change in Elena's character since turning; the next chapter will be focused on Damon/Elena's bar visit. Please leave me a review and let me know what you hope to happen next. **


	4. one night in a jazz bar

**Once again thank you for reading. Also massive thanks for all the lovely reviews. It means so much to me that you are enjoying it as I am having a great time writing it. I appreciate all advice on plot ideas and love seeing that there are still Delena fans out there that haven't lost faith in them and still happy to read fics about them. Hope you enjoy the chapter it has lots of fun as well as some much needed conversations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters but I do consider the plot to be my own.**

Damon opened the door to the bar for Elena. He noticed as she walked in that she had a new confident walk, a new swagger. Elena had always had a slightly clumsy walk but now she walked like she was gliding, just adding to her beauty. As soon as they were seated a beautiful blonde barista was standing in front of them ready to take their order. Elena knew they were only getting served quickly because of Damon, the girl obviously liked him. Normally she would feel jealous and insecure, but not this time. She turned to look at Damon, thinking he would be giving the blonde his attention, but saw that his gaze was fixed on her and only her. Maybe it was her new vampire senses but it was like she could feel his love for her burning through her.

"What can I get for you?" the blonde enquired. Damon still hadn't even acknowledged the barista, so Elena figured she would order.

"Two Bourbons please." Damon smirked. The barista turned in a huff to go and pour the two drinks.

"Why did you order bourbon?"

"Well it's your choice of tipple, so I thought I would see what all the fuss was about."

"You did try it once don't you remember?"

"Oh yes I do, but I had been trying to block that night out. I never thanked you for what you said to me."

"You haven't said thank you for a lot of things Elena." Damon remarked cheekily

"Hey." Elena replied nudging Damon.

"Whoa watch it there princess you're stronger now remember."

"You are right though, the amount of times you have saved me or taken me to safety. Thank you Damon, I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Of course you do a week ago you were running back into Stefan's arms, I take it you haven't changed your mind?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Elena shot back playfully, knowing in her mind that she had pretty much changed her mind. Even just hanging out with Damon tonight she felt so carefree, like she could really just be herself, when she was around Stefan it seemed like he was always judging or worrying.

A song came on that Elena liked, immediately she got up and started dancing around, throwing her arms in the air. Reaching for Damon she dragged him up to dance with her. Damon couldn't get over how cute she looked when she was smiling and laughing. She really hadn't smiled enough lately so it was wonderful to see. The music wasn't quite loud enough for Elena's liking.

"Show me how to compel the bar tender to turn up the music." She looked up at Damon batting her eyelashes.

"Are you sure about this Elena? I mean you were so against it before."

"Yes I'm sure Damon plus that was before this is now and now I want to dance come on you know you love to dance."

"Ok princess." Elena wore a very satisfied grin, she liked this. Damon taking Elena's hand walked over to the bar.

"Ok so just look him right in the eye, focus and clearly demand what you want. Don't loose eye contact." With that Elena beckoned over the bar tender who was more than happy to serve her. With a smile she had his attention. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke her request. Within seconds the bar tender was over to the sound system cranking the volume up.

"Now that's more like it, come on Damon dance with me." Damon happily followed Elena. He couldn't believe how confident she had gotten. They started off playfully dancing around to an upbeat song but as a slower bluesy song started Damon grabbed Elena's wrist swinging her round so her back was to him. She swayed her hips into him, moving with the smooth rhythm of the song. Damon slowly moved his hands down to her hips. Gently Elena placed her hands over Damon's and continued to push more into him. She smirked as she felt him harden behind her. Keeping one hand on Damon's she moved the other up to stroke his cheek, smiling up at him. A few minutes later a jazzy song began to play; Elena pulled away from Damon's hold and gave him a flirty shimmy.

The evening continued with plenty of drinking and dancing. Both Elena and Damon were having such a great time they didn't realise how late it had gotten. However, the beauty of being a vampire was that you never felt tired. As it got later the music began to quieten. Elena and Damon had had enough dancing for the moment anyway and headed back over to the bar. Damon ordered them another round of drinks and turned to Elena grinning like the cat that had got the cream. Elena placed her hand on Damon's leg with a wide smile on her face.

"I had a really great time tonight, Thank you."

"It was my pleasure princess." Damon replied placing his hand in Elena's. They stayed this way for another hour drinking and talking about life as a vampire.

"So what's your favourite part of being a vampire?" Elena quizzed

"Well I guess the freedom and strength it gives you."

"Hmmm I see. I can't believe that my first attempt at compulsion worked earlier."

"You're a natural."

"I remember everything you know."

"What do you mean?"

"All those moments we shared that you compelled me to forget."

"Oh." Damon replied nervously.

"Yes Damon oh, why did you compel me?"

"Because I thought Stefan deserved you not me, besides it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Well yes it might have Damon, I met you first and why have you never told me about those times. The night I turned you let me go on about choosing Stefan because I met him first."

"Come on Elena that wasn't your only reason for choosing him."

"Well no, but still you made me forgot about your little love speech too, that was so beautiful Damon." Damon knew he always had witty remarks to fire back, but not tonight he wouldn't ruin this night.

"You gave me strength you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Against Ric. He was about to drive a stake through my heart but it was my memory of our first meeting, out real first meeting that gave me the strength to fight back. Of course then he died and I knew something had gone wrong with you. I was beside myself I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Elena. I know you didn't want to become a vampire but better that then you leaving us forever."

"I know and that's why I'm just trying to make the best out of it. As you said it could be worse I could just be dead." Elena stroked Damon's hand reassuringly. They both sat for a while just looking into each others eyes. There was just one thing that had been bugging him.

"Tell me something, did you feel anything when we kissed in Denver? Or were you just testing the waters?" For the first time that evening Elena shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"If I'm being honest of course I did feel something yes, I mean wow that was some kiss. I didn't know I was going to do it but I just felt this urge to kiss you, something drawing me to you that night. I think it had been building for a while."

"Well it was pretty amazing Elena and I'm glad you went for it. I must admit I was a bit surprised how passionate you were and then I was confused as to how you could still deny your feelings after."

"Well I just had to have time to think, I didn't want to hurt you Damon and I still don't want to hurt you. You are always there for me no matter what we have been through and I just want you to know I do really appreciate that and I will always be here for you."

"Glad to be of service." They both smiled, Elena couldn't help but gaze into Damon's bright blue gorgeous eyes. Damon was right and Elena knew it, she couldn't carry on hiding her feelings, especially now they were even stronger since turning.

"Hey its late we should get going."

"No we don't." Elena's eyes sparkled like she had an idea.

"What? What are you thinking?"

"Let's go for a drive, come on I don't want to go home yet it's early. Please." Elena pleaded with puppy dog eyes that she knew Damon won't be able to say no to.

"Ok fine where do you want to go?"

"I don't know surprise me, somewhere nice."

"Hmmm let me think, I know just the place, come on lets go." With that Elena slid of her bar stool and took Damon's hand and sped them out the door.

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it and as you can see the night isn't over yet :p have a great weekend lovely readers and once again drop me a review. **


	5. Sparks Fly

**Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing it is lovely to hear what you have to say and take on board any feedback. I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope I am not progressing Delena too quickly, but as I'm following on from the story of the show I just think it's about time. Just a pre warning I may not be posting as many chapters in a week the coming month as I have a essay deadline next week and then I will be back on placement so I am planning to be able to write one chapter per week but obviously if I can I will try to fit another chapter in. So in this chapter Damon and Elena's evening continues and more feelings are exposed. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its character but do consider the story my own.**

As they both reached the car Damon reached to open Elena's door for her but her hand was already there. With a brush of the skin they both felt the rush of electricity rush through their bodies. Elena playfully bats away Damon's hand and scooted into the passenger seat. As Damon sloped into his seat they both looked at each other with wide grins. Elena felt a mix of excitement and curiousness as to where Damon was planning on taking her. She looked over again to Damon who had his eyes firmly on the road but she noticed he had a big smirk on his face. What could he be thinking? She wondered to herself. She looked out the window trying to gauge where they were going.

It had been half an hour since they started their journey. Neither of them had spoken much and Elena could feel the tension building between them. She leaned forward and switched on the radio to try and calm the fire that was bubbling inside her. As she leaned back into her chair she placed her hand upon Damon's. He glanced down at their hands with a smile and up at Elena whose eyes were practically sparkling.

"You look so beautiful tonight Elena."

"Hey are you saying I don't the rest of the time?" Elena joked

"Oh come on you look stunning all the time and you know it." Damon turned back to fix his eyes on the road once again.

"As a matter of fact I don't know that and how long exactly until we get to where ever we are going?" Elena replied gazing out the window.

"Not long" Damon replied with yet another smirk. He loved the feel of her hand on his. She had such soft gorgeous skin. He wished she was his he really did but he knew that she wanted Stefan, she may be flirting but he thought that must just be her vampire confidence. He would just enjoy tonight and not think too much about anything else. Yes he wanted her but it had to be her decision and besides she knows how he feels about her now, completely.

Elena continued to look out the window trying to guess where they were heading. All she could tell was that they were heading deeper into the woods. She was puzzled. Damon pulled up at the side of the road, they both got out of the car and Elena looked around wondering why Damon had brought her to the woods this wasn't what she was expecting at all. Sensing Elena's displeasure Damon had to reassure her.

"Elena just trust me this isn't just it. Wait here for a minute ok." He quickly disappeared into the woods and within a few minutes had whooshed back to Elena's side grabbing her hand and zoomed them both through the woods to the surprise location. Once Elena had recovered from the speed, she was still getting used to the vampire speed; she looked round utterly amazed at the beautiful scene that surrounded them. In front of them was a magnificent waterfall and lake illuminated by several wooden torches.

"Wow."

"You like?"

"Damon it's amazing." Elena's smile stretched right up to her eyes and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes truly dazzled in the light blazing from the fire of the torches. Elena felt truly mesmerized by the waterfall it was so beautiful. She couldn't believe Damon had found somewhere like this.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Well I stumbled across it a while ago. Haven't had much of occasion to come here since though until now of course."

"Well it is truly spectacular."

"And so are you Elena." glancing over at Damon who looked even more handsome in this fire light, She saw something different in his eyes, she saw happiness.

"Fancy a swim?" with that Damon was already removing his shirt quickly followed by his jeans. Elena followed him removing her vest top then her skirt. Elena realised she had never been so exposed to Damon before. Of course she had seen him that occasion when he conveniently hadn't found a towel on his way out from the bath. His body was so sculpted; she couldn't help but glance at him. Damon was much the same, marvelling at Elena's perfect figure in her fancy lace lingerie. Unable to take the heat any longer Elena turned and ran into the water. Damon remained fixed for a moment taking in the beauty of the sight in front of him.

"Come on what are you waiting for?" with that Damon was running in to catch up with his beauty.

Elena playfully splashed him as he swam over to her. Damon returned the gesture by ducking under the water and pulling her under. For a moment panic overtook her as she flashed back to the crash. Shooting back up to the surface she appeared dazed.

"Elena are you ok? Oh crap sorry Elena the water. I'm such an idiot."

"No its fine Damon honestly I guess the crash is just still playing on my mind." Without even thinking Damon pulled Elena over into a comforting hug. She felt so safe, protected. Elena knew Damon would never let anything happen to her. As she began to come back to the present she felt her self slowly feeling her way down Damon's defined back. She moved her hands back up and then stroked down his gorgeously muscled arms. They stayed in each others arms as unknown amount of time passed. Damon was in no rush to break away from Elena he could stay like this forever. Elena wanted to look into his eyes, his beautiful compelling blue eyes. She slowly pulled away from him keeping her hands on his bulging biceps. Looking up into his eyes she could see the peace and tranquillity. In that moment nothing else mattered, she reached up and gently stroked Damon's cheek still maintaining complete eye contact. She could feel the heat building.

Neither of them knew what time it was and neither cared as they continued to look adoringly into each others eyes, soaking in the amazing atmosphere. Damon had one more thing to show Elena. Taking her hands he swam them over to the waterfall and ducked under so they ended up behind it. As they walked further into the small grotto hidden within the waterfall it began to get quite slippery, Elena lost her footing at one point falling into Damon's arms. Looking up into his eyes she just couldn't resist anymore. She leaned up slowly until her soft lips met his. It was just as amazing as she remembered from last time only slower and more sensual this time. As they continued to kiss softly they both felt completely tranquil, like this was just meant to be, like they fit together perfectly. Neither of them wanted this night to end, it had just been so fun yet so romantic at the same time.

They continued to kiss sweetly for a while but eventually stopped, but they couldn't stop gazing into each others eyes. Elena was even more certain after tonight that she couldn't hold in her feelings any more. She didn't want to hurt Stefan but she couldn't carry on like this, it was such an awkward situation. All she knew was that she loved Stefan but not enough to want to stay with him. Damon offered her fun and romance and he would always protect her no matter what and she would do the same for him.

"What are you thinking about princess?"

"Oh you know just the usual."

"And that is?"

"Well just how complicated life is, but Damon I want you to know that I do really care about you."

"Likewise honey, but what is this exactly that we have going on here? You can't keep kissing me then running back to Stefan."

"I know Damon I know and I don't want to hurt either of you."

"Well the more you carry this on the more awkward it will be. You just need to decide what you want and go for it." Elena looked down to her hands feeling anxious for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Hey look what ever happens I will always be here for you. As I said before, I will never leave you again, whether you want to be with me or not. I couldn't bear to loose you Elena." Damon confessed taking Elena's hands in his. With that Elena sidled right along so she was sitting right against Damon, resting her head on his shoulder.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter this one took me a while longer than usual to write mainly because I wanted to get it right and I didn't want it to feel too rushed and not genuine. As always please let me know what you think by reviewing. Enjoy the weekend everyone.**


	6. Eyes wide open

**Sorry for not updating as quickly as before I have been tied down with an assignment for uni. Hope you liked the last chapter. I love the reviews that I get from some of you I like hearing what you thought about the chapter and I hope I'm keeping you interested. So in this chapter we are going to start seeing the blossoming relationship between Elena and Damon and how Elena deals with her situation with Stefan. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its character but do consider this story my own.**

"_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a crazy few days. My day/night out with Damon was just magical. I want more of that, it just all felt so natural. I couldn't help kissing him; it was like his body was calling me. And being completely honest, in that moment nothing else mattered but us. I would be a fool not to give us a chance. I just have to tell Stefan, I hope he isn't too mad because I couldn't stand loosing him completely. Damon wanted to take me out again today, but I told him I have to talk to Stefan first and get everything sorted. _

_Caroline hasn't stopped going on at me about what a bad decision I'm making I mean if she is that bothered she should get with Stefan herself. I don't know how she has the cheek to say anything I mean she was flirting with Klaus before when she has Tyler. So she has no right to say anything to me. Tyler has been acting strange lately like he isn't himself, it's weird. Caroline has been talking Stefan a lot lately, I think that why she thinks she can try and tell me what decision to make, but Damon really does love me and although I haven't said it to him yet I love him too._

_Right I need to go over to see Stefan and deal with this all. I can't leave it any longer. I just hope this doesn't all backfire. I hope I'm enough for Damon once he has me. I hope that I'm not a disappointment. I know he certainly won't be for me. At last I will get to have all of him. I can't stop dreaming about him and me together physically as well as mentally. I want him."_

Elena arrived at the boarding house slightly nervous at how this conversation would go. She knocked on the door hesitantly. Stefan opened the door with a smile.

"Hi come in." Elena walked passed Stefan into the parlour, sensing Stefan had no idea about what she was about to say. She had no way out of it, this had to be said, and she couldn't string him along any longer. As she sad down she saw that Stefan's expression saddened as he sensed her mood. Sitting down next to her, Stefan looked into her eyes. She took a deep breath preparing for what she was about to say.

"Stefan you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes of course and I love you too Elena. What is this about?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about my day out with Damon."

"Yes he hasn't stop going on about it."

"Well it was nice Stefan really nice and I have come to realise that my feelings for him were stronger than I thought."

"Oh Elena you can't be serious."

"Yes Stefan I'm very serious. A lot of things have become clearer since I turned."

"And what are you planning to do about these feelings Elena?"

"Well I wasn't planning to do anything but our day slash night out really opened my eyes to the possibility of me and Damon, but Stefan I don't want us to part on bad terms, I really care about you and I want us to stay friends."

"Wait a minute you are breaking up with me for Damon?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Stefan." Minutes passed with Stefan silent, gazing into space. Elena didn't know whether to leave or stay to wait for a response.

"Stefan, speak to me."

"What is there to say Elena? After all we have been through you want him."

"Listen me and Damon have been through a lot too Stefan and he has always been there for me."

"And I haven't gosh Elena you are so selfish."

"Stefan I know you're hurt but I have to be true to you, true to Damon and most importantly true to myself and that isn't me being selfish that's me doing the right thing."

"No matter who you hurt? I don't know what has happened to you Elena."

"You know what I'm going to leave you to calm down and once you have give me a call, I really don't want any awkwardness between us Stefan."

With that Elena got up and walked out the door. She couldn't take any more. She hated seeing Stefan hurt but she knew she was doing the right thing and she knew once he calmed down he would see that too. As much as it hurt her to hurt Stefan she felt relieved it was all out in the open, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. All she had to do now was tell Damon her feelings and she had to do this before Stefan got to him first. Taking out her phone she dialled Damon's number. She rang twice and there was no answer. Damn it Damon she thought to herself. She tried again.

"Well hello miss persistent."

"Damon! Why didn't you answer before?"

"What's wrong Elena is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine I just wanted to see if you wanted to drop by my place before you go home."

"Ok sure I will be there in 10 minutes I'm just at the grill."

"Ok see you soon Damon."

Back at home Elena changed into a sexy black dress that she had picked out on her latest shopping trip. She had picked out some lovely dresses, skirt and tops which all suited her new vampire personality that she was beginning to really embrace. She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail and swooped downstairs just in time for Damon to knock. Flinging the door open with a smile on her face she invited him in. walking in with his normal swagger she couldn't help but feel herself get slightly aroused. Catching her smirk, Damon returned one right back at her.

"So you called I'm here. What's up?"

"You haven't seen Stefan have you?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Ok good, its just there is something I need to talk to you about and I didn't want you to find out from Stefan."

"Ok what is it?" Elena walked over to Damon taking his hand in hers and looked up at him through her gorgeous long eyelashes. He could really look into them eyes forever Damon thought to himself.

"You know how much I loved our day out don't you?"

"Yes of course and I'm glad you had such a good time you deserve to be happy after everything that has happened Elena."

"Yes and that is why I want to make some changes in my life. I started with accepting my new Vampire life, then my style and now I have accepted that I cannot change what I am I have finally begun to see things clearly and see what I really want. I care about you Damon"

"I know Elena you always tell me you do."

"Wait let me finish. I have always had feelings for you but I never saw them clear enough to do anything about it, but now my eyes are wide open and I see that it was always meant to be you. We fit together Damon. We make each other better, stronger. I don't think I would still be here if it wasn't for you and you constantly continued to prove your love for me. When we are together like the other day, it feels perfect, like it's meant to be. You make me catch my breath when you are close and when we are apart I can't get you out of my head or my dreams." Damon stood speechless feeling like he was dreaming. Was the girl he loved really confessing her feelings for him?

"I can't contain my feelings anymore Damon I tried but I can't do it I have to have you. Stefan isn't enough for me, you bring out the best in me I realise that now. I have to stop lying to you, Stefan and myself. That is why I went over to see Stefan today and break things off with him because I can't keep hurting you both. I needed to make a decision and I choose you Damon." Elena stood waiting for a response but Damon was frozen on the spot. She had never seen him speechless.

"Damon say something."

Coming back to the present he pulled Elena into a passionate embrace. He crushed his lips to hers like his life depended on it. She returned his kiss just as passionately. She fisted her hand through his gorgeous hair; she had been waiting a long time to do that. He stroked her cheek and reached up pulling her hair loose. As her hair cascaded down her back he kissed her neck, taking in her mesmerizing scent, feeling his hands down her body feeling every flawless curve. She sped them across the room so she had him pinned up against the wall. In one swift move she had his shirt open baring his chiselled chest and abs. With a smirk he lifted her so she had her legs wrapped round his waist. He had waited for this for so long, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Just as Damon slipped one of the Elena's dress straps down her shoulder they were disturbed by a knock at the door. Both huffed in disappointment, why must they always be cock blocked they both thought to themselves. Elena jumped down from around Damon and tried to compose herself before answering the door.

Opening the door Elena was dreading that it would be Stefan standing there, but to her surprise it was Katherine. What the hell was she doing here Elena thought to herself? How typical that it would be Katherine to interrupt them in such an important moment.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was a blast to write. Yes I know they got cock blocked but I didn't want to get them to the smut straight away we do want some more build up, plus they have only just got together. The wait will be worth it trust me. So what do you think of the chapter and what do you think of Katherine's return? Let me know by dropping me a review will be greatly appreciated. Till next time xoxo**


	7. unexpected guest

**Firstly I want to say sorry for not updating for a while things have been crazy with placement and uni etc but hopefully I should be able to post more frequently now as I am coming up to finishing. The reviews haven't been coming in as much now but I hope you are all still enjoying it. This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters but do consider this story my own. **

"Katherine what the hell are you doing here?"

"I see I've interrupted something." Katherine couldn't hold back her sly smirk.

"So Elena you finally gave in and couldn't resist any longer? I knew you wouldn't be able to fight it for long." Elena looked from Katherine to Damon and back again as Katherine sauntered around the living room. Elena was so confused why was Katherine was here? She didn't want her here especially around Damon. She trusted Damon she just didn't trust Katherine.

"Why are you here?" Elena shot at her and without realising she walked in front of Damon as if to protect him, even though Damon could quite easily protect himself.

"Well I was just missing mystic falls and all my friends here too much." Katherine sarcastically replied pouting and walking over to sit down on the sofa. Elena could feel the anger building in her, how dare Katherine just waltz in here and make her self comfortable after everything she had done. The only redemption she had for Katherine was that she had saved Damon twice now which she was so thankful for, because without Damon she wouldn't be able to function. Snapping out of her thoughts Elena noticed Katherine trying to give Damon her sultry look, with that she took Damon's hand in hers territorially. She knew it was a childish move but there was no way that Katherine was going to ruin this.

"Well looks like I have missed quite a lot since I've been away." Katherine playfully twisted her curls round her fingers still looking at Damon. That was enough Elena couldn't take anymore. Flashing across the room Elena grabbed Katherine by the throat and shoved her against the wall. A look of shock swept across Damon's face as he realised what was happening. He couldn't help but smile at Elena's new strength and confidence.

"Listen here bitch you will stay away from us, you hear me? I am no longer little miss nice Elena. You will no longer push me around and you most certainly will not even think of trying to come between me and Damon because there is a big difference between us, I actually care about him and you only care about yourself." Katherine tried to break free from Elena's grip but she couldn't, Elena was too strong. How could this be? She thought to herself. Elena swung the front door open and threw Katherine out landing just an inch from the road.

"Stay away!" Elena shouted slamming the door.

Wow Elena couldn't believe she had just done that, to Katherine of all people but it had to be done. Katherine had to know she could no longer mess with Elena. Turning around Elena saw a big grin on Damon's face; he was impressed with his warrior princess. Taking his hand in hers once again she tiptoed and kissed him sweetly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Damon smirked at the thought.

"No not like that, just you know lie with me." With that Damon led her up the stairs to her room.

They lay down together side by side. For the first time without feeling guilty Elena cuddled up to Damon and stroked his hand softly. As the time went by Elena gradually got closer to Damon until she had her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair with one hand while lovingly caressing her hand. Damon and Elena remained like this all night.

The next morning Elena woke wrapped in Damon's arms and in this moment nothing else mattered to her. While Damon couldn't believe his luck, this was all he had wanted, the love of his life Elena in his arms and he never wanted to let her go. Elena just wanted Damon to know how much he meant to her because she could sense that he didn't believe or fully know the depth of her feelings for him. She would show him and she would never let him go, she just wished she had opened up to her feelings earlier. There were just a few issues that lingered threatening to cause trouble, firstly Katherine being back and secondly Stefan hadn't yet really reacted, Elena just hoped he hadn't done anything stupid.

As Damon woke he saw Elena gazing sweetly up at him through her long gorgeous eyelashes. He couldn't help but smile, how the hell had he ended up with the girl. Stroking his hand down her face they both felt the sparks rush through them. In a quick flash Elena was sitting on top of Damon kissing him passionately. Damon moved his hands slowly down her back. As the kiss began to get steamier Elena suddenly broke free with a giggle.

"Good morning." Wriggling free from Damon's arms Elena shot through to the bathroom whipping her top off as she went and playfully throwing it at him.

"Fancy joining me?" Elena called out as she turned on the water of the shower. No persuasion needed Damon shot up from the bed and had Elena against the wall of the shower, water running between them. They began their kiss again as the water trickled between them. Damon kissed down Elena's neck as he cupped her breasts fondling her nipples. Elena spun them so she now had Damon against the wall. She kissed down his neck down to his chiselled chest and abs. As she went lower she pushed Damon's boxers down freeing his hardness. Wow she thought to herself, she thought he was big but he is really big. With a smirk on her face she looked up to Damon knowing the anticipation must be killing him. As she slowly took him in her mouth she heard him gasp. She took him deeper in her mouth starting slowly but gradually getting faster.

"Ahhh Elena that feels so good." Damon breathed as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. Gripping her hair and thrusting even deeper into Elena's mouth Damon found his release. Elena very happy with herself stood taking Damon's face in her hands and began kissing him again.

A few moments later Damon broke away from the kiss with a wide grin on his face.

"Wow Elena you really have surprised me the last couple of days." With that Elena leaned in to resume the kissing, but Damon had other ideas swiftly spinning her round so that she was backed into the corner of the shower. He started his trail of kisses from her neck down to her perky breasts and continued going lower down her stomach. As he got lower he parted her legs, kissed up the inside of each of her thighs up and up until he hit the spot making Elena gasp and grip his hair. She thrust her hips towards him as he licked and kissed up and down her core. Elena's breathing quickened as she felt herself coming nearer and nearer to climax. Damon continued his pace speeding up as he heard Elena moaning and gasping, knowing she was near. He couldn't wait to taste her, he had dreamt of this plenty of times before but now it was real.

"Oh yes Damon hmmm" Elena breathed knowing she was near. Damon inserted first one then two fingers into her, circling them round feeling her wetness. As he moved his fingers in and out faster and faster Elena came loudly screaming out Damon's name. He licked up her sweetness and returned to Elena's mouth so she could taste herself. They were both in complete bliss. They didn't want to rush and have full sex but that was enough to satisfy their needs for now, but neither of them knew how much longer they would be able to hold out for especially when that had just been so amazing.

After their morning of passion, Damon and Elena knew they had to face the world and they had to sort out the situation with Stefan. They decided they should head over to the boarding house and confront him together. As they got in the car Elena had a sense of nervousness about the state that they might find Stefan in, sensing her tension Damon took Elena's hand in his and gently stroked the back of her hand reassuringly. Instantly Elena felt some relief.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are certainly starting to heat up between Damon and Elena. Did you like the twist of Katherine's return? What do you think her motives for coming back are? Well you find out all in the next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming In I love to read what you all think about this story. I hope to have another chapter for you by the end of the week. Thanks again for the support.**


	8. Passion ignited

**Thanks once again for sticking with this story. I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would like but I am coming up to finishing my first year of my course so I have been trying to sort a lot of things out but now I'm easing up so I should be able to post more. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, things certainly got a bit steamier. In this chapter we follow Damon and Elena as they go to confront Stefan. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its character but do consider this story my own. **

Entering the boarding house, Elena had a sense of nervousness at the prospect of facing up to Stefan. Damon still had Elena's hand in his reassuringly as they stepped into the lounge. Looking around they could see no sign of Stefan. Strange Elena thought to herself. Damon looked just as puzzled. Elena went up the stairs to check if he was in his room, nope still no Stefan. Where could he be, as she looked around she heard Damon call her from downstairs. Back by his side in a second she noticed a piece of paper in his hand.

"What does it say?" Elena enquired

"He's left town" Damon replied seeming surprised. Elena wasn't sure how to react to this news, while she would always care for Stefan maybe it was better they had time apart, especially while her and Damon were getting their relationship established. It would be hard for her to be with Damon around Stefan because she didn't want to hurt him more that she already had. At least now she would have time to sort things with Damon and be more stable before Stefan got back. Damon felt relieved in one way that he wouldn't feel as guilty if Stefan was away but on the other hand he knew he would miss his brother. They had shared lots of differences in the past but at the end of the day they always stuck by each other.

Elena noted how strange it felt without Stefan pacing around the boarding house. The usual anxiety in the house was no longer there and she felt relaxed. Waltzing over to the drinks cabinet Elena poured a glass of bourbon.

"Care for one?" she smirked towards Damon

"Since when do you drink?"

"Well since our little trip I have acquired a taste for it" Elena winked then sloped down onto the sofa. She stared into the fire place which wasn't even lit.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon enquired joining placing a reassuring hand on her leg.

"I was just thinking, I mean this should all feel wrong but it doesn't"

"Well maybe that's because this was how things were meant to be from the beginning" taking Damon's hand in hers Elena rested her head on his shoulder. Yes maybe Damon was right she thought to herself.

Later that evening Damon and Elena were in her kitchen prepping dinner. Damon was giving Elena a lesson in making traditional Italian dishes. They had already made delicious pasta and he was now demonstrating how to make a pizza from scratch. Elena feeling playful dashed some flour at him. With a cheeky smirk he got Elena right back in the face.

"Two can play that game honey."

Before they knew it they were wrapped in each others arms passionately kissing. The infatuation that ran through them was like nothing either had ever felt before. Damon lifted Elena so she was sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. As Elena gripped her hands through Damon's hair pulling him closer, he moved his hands up her thighs while kissing down her neck. She whipped off his sexy black t-shirt that clung to all his gorgeous abs. Damon followed lifting off her slinky dress. Laying her back against the counter, Damon kissed down from her head to her neck to her perky nipples. He slowly, teasingly kissed down to her belly button while pushing her legs open. She could feel the heat rising in her body as he was getting closer and closer to her special place. He slowly slid her French knickers down her legs.

"You really are so beautiful Elena" with that he continued down and finally reached it. Elena gasped as the pleasure began to run through her. She gripped the edge of the counter as she could feel herself building up. She couldn't take it any longer she spun them round so that she was now straddling Damon. She speedily unzipped his jeans. Positioning herself over his hardness she slowly inched herself down onto him, feeling him filling her. She flung her head back as she basked in the fullness and the pleasure that this was igniting. Both of them moaned in delight as Elena began to move up and down. This was it; Elena thought they were finally one. In this moment she felt complete. As Elena increased the speed they could both feel themselves approaching climax. To add even more depth Elena circled her hips taking more of him inside her. Damon felt like he was in heaven, this was the best moment of his life. He gripped her hips as she continued to ride him. Stroking his chiselled chest Elena moaned Damon's name, he did the same and this was enough for them both to go over the edge, shaking with pleasure.

They both laid there for a moment coming down from the high they had just given each other. A while later Elena jumped down from the counter and winked at Damon through her long lashes.

"Who do you think you are winking at?" Damon followed her giving her a playful squeeze on the behind.

"Well I have to clean all this flour off of me. Fancy joining me?" no further explanation was needed Damon swooped Elena up in his arms and raced them upstairs to the shower.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am now a few days from finishing uni/placement so I should be a lot freer to do updates. As always I would love it if you could leave your thoughts and feelings by dropping me a review. Thanks again to you all for supporting my story. I hope I am doing our favourite ship justice. Have a nice weekend everyone.**


	9. Flames ignited

**Hey everyone so thanks for sticking with me and this story, I know I said I was going to update more frequently but as you all know things pop up and time flies so I am going to try my best and update more as and when I can. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, in this one I'm going to be mixing things up slightly. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters but do consider this story to be my own. **

It had been a blissful few weeks for Damon and Elena. They were really getting to spend lots of time together and their relationship was blossoming. Damon had even been teaching Elena some of the Vampire tricks that he had picked up over the years. Elena had really surprised herself at how well she was adapting to being a vampire. To think she had never wanted to be one and now she loved it, Perhaps that could have a lot to do with Damon though. He had been showing her all the perks. In terms of her diet Elena had found that she was able to sustain her appetite with blood bags from the hospital rather than having to kill someone. Damon was so proud of how well she was doing.

Elena woke up cuddled up to Damon, she couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe that they were finally together and with Stefan away they could be as free as they wanted to be. Last night they had made the most of being the only ones in the boarding house. While Damon continued to sleep Elena replayed the previous night's events.

_After a long day of shopping with Caroline, Elena headed for the boarding house. Even though it had only been a few hours she missed Damon like crazy. They hadn't really been apart since their road trip weeks ago. As she entered she caught a delicious smell wafting through. Walking into the kitchen she saw Damon by the stove cooking. Licking her lips she went to stand beside him watching as he put the finishing touches to their meal. When Elena looked around she saw that he had already set the table with some romantic candles as well as some beautiful roses. _

"_Wow Damon this all looks amazing."_

"_Glad you approve. I wanted to do something special for my princess. Here take a seat." Damon gestured towards the table pulling out Elena's chair for her. Elena smiled, she could get used to this. He carried over the plates and carefully placed then down onto the table. _

"_Wow that was delicious." Elena smiled widely to Damon showing her approval. "Glad you enjoyed it." Damon replied with his trademark smirk which Elena shot right back at him. He still couldn't believe how cheeky she had gotten since she turned. He wasn't going to complain though he loved her feisty side. As if reading his mind Elena moved round the table and sat in Damon's lap. _

"_Thank you for a lovely dinner. Now I think I owe you some desert." She said playfully. Seeing the spark of passion in Damon's eyes she lent down crushing her lips into his, wrapping herself into him. In an instant they were against the wall of the lounge frantically pulling off each others clothes. Elena took control pushing Damon up against the wall kissing down his chiselled chest getting lower keeping her eyes on his reaction. As she reached his V lines she shot back up giggling playfully. Damon kissed her neck then down to her breasts sucking and twisting them just as she liked. Kneeling down once again she took Damon into her mouth sucking slow at first taking him deep into her throat then licking the tip. She then began to increase her pace, hearing Damon's moans encouraged her to go faster. As he moaned her name he could feel himself near to coming. She slowed down but took him deeper and deeper. One last stroke took him over the edge. _

_Wanting to return the pleasure Damon sped them across to the piano and laid Elena down on top of the piano. He kissed her passionately tasting himself on her lips. He moved down to her neck, then down to her pert nipples and continued to go lower, kissing down her stomach down to her belly button. He kissed up her thighs teasingly until he reached her core. He began slow licking round and round and as she began to get wetter he pushed one finger into her sweetness. Elena gasped at the pleasure that was building in he, she pushed his head into her more feeling him go deeper with his tongue as well as his finger. He increased the speed of his tongue and put another finger inside her circling them round and round and in and out. Elena moaned his name over and over as the waves of pleasure continued to increase. As Damon increased his speed further Elena shook and moaned his name as she came. _

_They both laid there for a few moments before Elena took Damon's hand and ran them upstairs to his bedroom at vampire speed. Before he knew it they were on his bed with Elena straddling him. She needed him inside her. She lent down so she was level with his ear and seductively whispered._

"_Another perk to being a vampire the increased stamina." With that she positioned herself over Damon's hardness and took him in slowly feeling him fill her. She could not keep quiet, the feel of him inside her just made her uncontrollably moan and gasp. This only pleased Damon more. She began to move back and forth circling her hips as she went. Damon held her hips as she made sure she took him as deep as she could. They both moaned as they felt the pleasure rushing through their bodies. She increased her speed but this wasn't quick enough for Damon so he flipped them round wrapping Elena's legs round his waist as he pumped into her at almost vampire speed. This was it for Elena she gripped onto the bed post as she came tightly around him screaming his name; this was enough to send Damon over the edge. They both collapsed into each others arms. _

As Damon stirred next to her Elena came back to the present smiling, thinking of how lucky she was. It had taken her a while to figure it out but she was now with the right man. They complemented each other so well, it was meant to be and after all the trouble they had been through it had only made them stronger.

Meanwhile, over in Georgia Stefan woke up to find the remains of his last victim strewn across the hotel room. He had been so angry at Elena getting with Damon that he had to take off he had needed space. He couldn't bare to look at his brother right now nor his ex girlfriend. He couldn't believe they were no longer together, and he knew he would never get her back now. His anger had made him lash out and he couldn't resist a pretty bar maid or two as he made his way further away from mystic falls. As he got his bearings he noticed movement in the corner of the room. Bolting up out of bed he grabbed the intruder up against the wall by their neck.

"No need to be so rough Stefan."

"Katherine?"

"Yep I thought you might need some company, since neither of us seems to be welcome or needed in mystic falls anyone. Bravo on the feast by the way looks like you had a fun night." As Stefan let her free he couldn't quite believe he was here yet again with Katherine. He couldn't help but think they would always be drawn together; somehow they always seemed to find each other. Raking his hands through his hair he began pacing back and forth across the room. Sensing his tension and guilt Katherine stopped him mid pace pinning him down to the bed.

"Look you can't feel all guilty now what's done is done, now how about we have some fun to take your mind off things?" Stefan pulled her down to him kissing her passionately. They had both always thought there was unfinished business between them, plus Stefan knew he wouldn't be getting Elena back so he might as well.

**So I hope you liked the chapter and the twist at the end there. Just thought I would mix things up a bit. As always let me know what you think by leaving me a comment in the review box it's always appreciated. I'm off to Ibiza on Sunday for a week so I will probably next update once I am back and feeling refreshed. Thanks once again for all the support it means a lot. **


End file.
